Checkmate
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: Touko froze when Cheren wrapped his arms around her from behind and brazenly pressed himself against her before whispering in her ear, "Checkmate." Checkmateshipping. 50 Sentences.
1. Chapter 1

_01 - Comfort_

Cheren gritted his teeth and called his exhausted Serperior back into its pokeball. He had lost again…to _her. _"Don't worry about me…I'm fine," he grumbled but made no move to shove away Touko's hand on his shoulder.

_02 - Kiss_

Touko was proud to say that Cheren initiated their first kiss in the dark depths library room that was located inside the Nacrene Museum.

_03 - Soft_

"I'm only hugging you because you're warm," Cheren insisted as he held onto the brunette a little tighter as they continued on inside the Cold Storage.

_04 - Pain_

"You know Cheren, it actually hurts when you get mad at me for defeating you again, didn't you know that?"

_05 - Berries_

When the two of them weren't busy talking about battling, Cheren would sometimes feed her some of his favorite berries.

_06 - Rain_

"Cheren…mind if I stand under your umbrella? Oh! Thank you"

_07 - Chocolate_

She tasted like…white chocolate. Both pure and a little bitter at the same time.

_08 - Happiness_

She was happy whenever Cheren stopped with the sulking and the glares long enough to just sit and hold her close on his lap.

_09 - Telephone_

"Touko?...Hey it's me…Cheren. Yeah I wanted to call and ask how you were doing….no I'm not calling because I miss you…okay maybe I am…will you stop laughing!"

_10 - Ears_

When they went to bed and Touko laid her ear against Cheren's chest, the male's slowing heartbeat was her quickest way to the realm of sleep.

_11 - Name_

Cheren allowed only those closest to him to give him a nickname. Touko took full advantage of that and took to calling him Ren for short. Surprisingly, Cheren didn't mind one bit.

_12 - Sensual_

Cheren was starting to think Touko was perfectly unaware of how eye-catching she was when she did the simplest things, like stretching up or crossing her legs. Those damn short shorts didn't help either.

_13 - Death_

Touko had to deal with N on her own which was why she wasn't too fond of Cheren getting himself involved. His nosiness was going to get him killed one day.

_14 - Sex_

They were still just kids, but they crossed that line when they first started their journey. The freedom that they both had was exciting and not being caught for once with their tongues sticking down each other's throats was even more exciting.

_15 - Touch_

Despite having such sullen and cold features, Cheren was really a touchy-feely person when he wanted to be. It took Touko months to finally realize that he touched her the most because he wanted to make sure that she was still there.

_16 - Weakness_

"You want to know my weakness Cheren? Alright I'll tell you. Its you…if you were to die or get hurt…I would lose the will to battle so please…stop chasing after N."

_17 – Tears_

Cheren learned to never bring up Touko's father.

_18 - Speed_

The time always went too fast when she spent it with the glasses-wearing trainer.

_19 - Wind_

Touko had to hold back a laugh at the deep frown that cut into Cheren's face as his hair whipped around wildly. "This is one of the many disadvantages of using the HM Fly on your pokemon Cheren. The wind gets in your face."

_20 - Freedom_

He missed the days when he could have slumber parties with Touko whenever he damn well pleased. Sadly, he wasn't a five anymore and Touko's budding curves were getting hard to ignore.

_21 - Life_

"Life is precious Cheren. Let us enjoy it together as lovers…and maybe in the future…husband and wife."

_22 - Jealousy_

Cheren pretended he didn't feel a bit of the green-eyed monster whenever N smiled at Touko.

_23 - Hands_

Cheren's hands were a marvel in her own. Calloused from battling, yet slim and soft…as if he never battled a day in his life.

_24 - Taste_

Cheren hummed with approval in the kiss he was sharing with Touko. She tasted like his favorite berries.

_25 - Devotion_

Touko would bring Team Plasma to its knees and earn Cheren's complete devotion.

_26 - Forever_

"Forever is for people who dream too much Touko. Did you know that when N became king?"

_27 - Blood_

Blood was nothing to be afraid of for it meant life… but fear flickered in Touko's heart when she dreamt of blood flowing out of Cheren's wounds.

_28 - Sickness_

Cheren sighed and carried an exhausted Touko upstairs to her room. "I told you to not battle outside in the cold all day."

_29 - Melody_

Touko couldn't help but beam when her Oshawott and Cheren's Snivy began dancing a special part in the Pokemon Musical.

_30 - Star_

"I wonder….will the stars that decorate the night sky connect me to you…regardless of how far from each other we are? What do you think Touko"

_31 - Home_

Home was in Cheren's arms.

_32 - Confusion_

She wasn't _quite_ sure how she ended up being straddled on the ground by Cheren and making out with him but she was pretty sure this started during the celebration party of her being the champion.

_33 - Fear_

Cheren was afraid of losing her to N. The green-haired male was a King…so why on earth was Touko stuck with someone like him? A sullen, calculating loser such as himself?

_34 - Lightning/Thunder_

With the rain drenching them both with avengence and Touko under his arm, Cheren casually remarked, "We wouldn't be out here in this rain if we had rented a room at the Pokemon Center but nooo. You were just too embarrassed to share a bed with me."

_35 - Bonds_

There was no ring in the world that could properly convey what she had with Cheren.

_36 - Market_

He loved holding Touko's hand in his own whenever they went out to Driftveil market to shop.

_37 - Technology_

She wasn't too fond of technology but watching Cheren's handsome face pop up on her Xtransceiver was enough to make her fondness for technology a little stronger.

_38 - Gift_

Honestly, sometimes Cheren was so catty, acting like his presence was supposed to be some amazing gift to her. Okay, so maybe his presence was a gift to her but still he shouldn't be so egotistical about it!

_39 - Smile_

Touko had no idea just how much she made Cheren smile.

_40 - Innocence_

Cheren stares into Touko's eyes and is once again completely amazed at how strong and innocent her eyes look.

_41 - Completion_

He finished suckling on her throat and smirked to himself. It was done. Touko was his.

_42 - Clouds_

Touko giggled and pointed out to her dark-haired boyfriend that the cloud above them looked exactly like his head.

_43 - Sky_

When Cheren remembered that somewhere, Touko was staring up at the same sky as he was, the world felt a lot smaller and he felt a lot closer to her.

_44 - Heaven_

"Heh, I love you to my Prince of Serpiors."

_45 - Hell_

Cheren would never say it aloud, but living a life without Touko would be worse then living in hell. To not share laugh, love, pain, and sorrow with the person your in love with…is agony

_46 - Sun_

With the sun on her face and Cheren's head resting on her lap, Touko felt pretty good about life.

_47 - Moon_

"You may have reached the sun before me Touko…but before you, I have reached the moon."

_48 - Waves_

Touko giggled as the waves pushed her and her surfing pokemon to the shore and into the arms of a certain glasses-wearing trainer.

_49 - Hair_

Cheren liked it better when his girlfriend's hair was down. She looked even more beautiful and innocent.

_50 - Checkmate_

Touko froze when Cheren wrapped his arms around her from behind and brazenly pressed himself against before whispering in her ear, "Checkmate."


	2. Chapter 2

1. Forgive

The first time they actually _fought_, Touko got up and left. Three days later, she came back home to find a vase full of flowers and a note attached to it that read, 'I'm sorry.'

2. Jealousy

Cheren liked to think he wasn't the jealous type, but there was no denying the small ache in his chest every time Touko spoke to N.

3. Comfort

For the longest time after N's disappearance, Touko wandered around the Unova region when she should have been home, just to bump into Cheren and battle him, something that she strangely found to be the closest thing to comforting she was going to receive from him.

4. Always

Cheren complains that she is stubborn and hard-headed, but she's always there fighting at his side when he needs her.

5. Protective

Touko never minded how the girls who took to fangirling over Cheren cooed over him; she just kept her ear open for that _one _less than appropriate comment, just so she could correct it.

6. Bond

They both were thrust into a perilous journey of uncertainty and pokemon, and as a result their own bond grew stronger as they turned to each other for support.

7. Regret

There were times when Cheren would try and prove he was better then Touko by using his strategical advice to make her battling skills look foolish. But sometimes, he felt a small tug of regret; and during those times, he honestly believed she deserved someone better than him.

8. Shatter

The only time Touko ever cried in front of Cheren was when she tried to lose on purpose during another one of their battles; the tears came after he refused to defeat her and instead pulled her into his arms, holding her as she wept.

9. Truth

"Yeah, Touko can be stubborn sometimes…but I like her just the way she is. I mean, who else is going to try and make sure my head doesn't get any bigger?"

10. Dare

One time, Touko had dared him to a kissing match. Hours later, she was on the grass with him atop of her, her face flushed, hat off, hair spread out, and eyes filled with lust. Cheren smirked and kissed her again. "So…who's the better kisser?"

11. Bet

They never knew it, but Bianca was making bets with the gym leaders that they were going to hook up; the bets just kept piling up and Bianca was making more money then everyone in the Unova region.

12. Domination

Cheren and Touko were both equals in the relationship, but deep down they both knew that Cheren was the dominant one.

13. Melody

She'll never tell him this, but she thinks Cheren has a handsome voice. Now if only he'd get over his fear of singing.

14. Stream

This wasn't how it was supposed to be; as he watched he could see her lying brokenly on the ground with a triumphant N standing over her. The world's strongest trainer was lying there half-dead and there was nothing Cheren could do save her and haul her back on her feet.

15. Need

"You can't just _quit_, Cheren if you quit just because you keep losing to me then where will me and Bianca be in the future without you! We would be lost without you to bail us out! What? Why do you have a scary look on your face?"

16. Care

Cheren wasn't the type to say, "I care for you," to someone but for Touko he'll make an exception.

17. Misconception

There are two types of reactions when people see them together; they either think Touko is crazy for being with a nag like Cheren, or they wonder how a nerd like Cheren hooked up with the most prettiest, and powerful trainer in the Unova region.

18. Dislike

There were two reasons Cheren disliked N: one, he had that damn annoying smile pretty boy face, and two, the way he stared at Touko when she wasn't looking made him a little _to _eager to call out his Serperior.

19. Difference

Touko had once heard that Cheren was not the type who knew how to do anything romantic. Sure he wasn't a sappy, love-dovey boyfriend, but still…holding his hand and hugging him without him pushing her away for once was romantic.

20. Manners

Cheren knew that his politeness drove his girlfriend insane.

21. There

Touko was not going to allow Cheren to fight these Plasma Grunts alone for in the heat of battle her place was beside him. Cheren and Touko. Samurott and Serperior. Water and Grass. Black and White.

22. Sarcasm

Cheren avoided having arguments with Touko for her sarcasm knew no bounds.

23. Shy

Touko usually preferred males who were bold_,_ but there was something cute about the way Cheren was always so tentative when he kissed her.

24. Darkness

For once, Cheren was at a loss of what to say as he watched Touko sit atop the back of the powerful dragon pokemon Zekrom. To any other person she looked normal perched on the pokemon…but to Cheren she looked…so different. Her face was set with a deadly calm, her eyes were a dullish black, and no longer did she wear her treasured hat leaving her long hair flowing. This was not his Touko but an entirely different being controlled by the darkness Zekrom emitted.

25. Relationship

There were two kinds of relationships between two childhood friends; familial, or romantic. Their relationship seemed to be leaning more toward romantic; to bad neither of them was willing to admit it.

26. Torn

For the first time in her life she had to make a choice that would change everything; to stay with Cheren who was her oldest friend and first love, or to stay with the tyrant N who was a king that did everything with a good cause.

27. Exist

With the two starter pokemon that they had, his element was grass and her element was water, and somehow the two elements did not connect, but the humans in charge of the elements were able to connect.

28. Tag

His breath is cool against her cheek; "Tag, you're it," he whispers, and then he's off in a flash, and she gapes for a moment before a big grin breaks out on her face and she races after him. It didn't matter if they were both well-respected trainers, they were still children and they had all the time in the world to be serious.

29. Scar

Cheren was proud to say that the long scar on his back was a scar meant for Touko and that he was the one who got in the way of the blow.

30. Privacy

Privacy meant very little to Touko and whenever Cheren was taking a bath she would bust in the bathroom and hop in with him.

31. War

The day Cheren declared war against N was the day when he found out that the green-haired male had ridden the Ferris wheel with _his _girl Touko.

32. Red

Touko hated the color red. The color meant a dying Cheren in a puddle of the hated color

33. Enough

Touko will admit yes, Cheren is a genius; but she wouldn't have anymore people running around like him, one nag is more than enough for _her. _

34. Hatred

"For crying out loud Cheren will you stop allowing your hatred for N to cloud your judgment!"

35. Faith

Eventually the time came when Cheren wondered if he would ever achieve his dream of being a champion, but Touko always believed he would someday.

36. Vanish

Touko hated playing hide and seek with Cheren. If he wasn't hiding then he was off somewhere reading a good book and forgetting that the game was still being played.

37. Question

Cheren had asked Touko once if she loved him. However, the deep kiss bestowed upon his lips was enough to answer his question.

38. Recovery

Only once did Cheren get _really _sick as a result from overworking himself; the whole day, Touko never left his bedside once.

39. Payback

The time Cheren broke his leg after a nasty fall was the best time of his life. Being pampered by his girlfriend was a treat indeed.

40. Charm

Touko knew that Cheren wasn't as handsome as N but…there was that boyish, calculating charm Cheren possessed that made her say, screw N and his pretty boy looks.

41. Promise

"Touko…none of the girls in the Unova region will ever look as beautiful as you. This I promise you."

42. Conspiracy

Neither of them knew this, but their starter pokemon had taken quite a liking to each other; they both figured it was only a matter of time before their trainers felt the same.

43. Name

In the dead of the night, two bodies would writhe and twine together under the moonlight and names would be whispered.

44. Boundary

There were times when Touko got up early, just to watch the sun rise. Cheren always stood from afar watched her, but he never joined her.

45. Understand

You would thing that they wouldn't always understand each other because of the difference in their personalities, but after ten years of friendship, they understood each other enough.

46. Innocence

The couple looked so innocent. Innocent with Touko's head on Cheren's shoulder while his arm wrapped itself around her waist.

47. Leader

"Touko, if you don't go after N and defeat him then who will lead Unova to peace?"

48. Never

Cheren knows that he will never be N but Touko could care less.

49. Fear

Touko was scared of losing the delicate bond with Cheren that she had worked so hard to keep.

50. Morning

There was just something about waking up to a smiling Touko in the morning that made Cheren's heart swell and a small smile break out on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

1. Ring

The ring was blue and shaped like her starter pokemon making Touko smile and wrap her arms around Cheren.

2. Hero

As a champion who saved the world, Touko was considered a war hero; only Cheren would know how much of a hero she really was inside and out.

3. Memory

Touko took as many pictures as she could so that she wouldn't forget the time she spent with Cheren when they were both snotty-nosed six year olds.

4. Box

If only Cheren knew just how much the three starter pokemon in the box would change his life.

5. Run

Touko giggled as she deflected Cheren's snowball with one of her own and ran up the snow hill.

6. Hurricane

When they fought together, they were like an unstoppable force; between the powerful, sharp bursts of leaves and the torrents of water, taking Cheren and Touko on was like facing down a hurricane.

7. Invincible

Standing beside each other in the heat of the sunset, both of them felt invincible as long as they were together.

8. Cold

"Cheren…you're always so cold…so unattainable…like a ghost."

9. Red

Cheren always thought that Touko looked dazzling in red and to his delight it seemed to highlight every curve of her body.

10. Drink

Touko took a swig from out of her water bottle before handing it over to Cheren who took a swig as well before wiping the sweat off his face. It was hot days like these that made sharing water bottles a must.

11. Midnight

It always seemed like their moments together were at night, late when everyone else was fast asleep, so that they could be together without Bianca's meddling and Professor Juniper popping up at the last second.

12. Temptation

Cheren resisted the urge to pull Touko on his lap and kiss her shamelessly inside the Ferris wheel cart that they were both in.

13. View

Touko caught Cheren staring out towards the lake and caught how the moon's light captured an ethereal sort of handsomeness in him.

14. Marry

Cheren swore that if Bianca ever made remarks about hosting a wedding he was going to destroy that ridiculous hat of hers.

15. Silk

Touko closed her eyes and snuggled under Cheren's silken covers breathing in his crisp, cool scent.

16. Cover

The summer rainstorm went o for hours, but luckily Cheren managed to find a large tree that he and Touko could take cover under.

17. Promise

"Touko…I want you to promise me that from now on you won't battle by yourself."

18. Dream

Despite having what seemed to be a happy relationship with N, Touko's dreams were filled with fantasies of Cheren.

19. Candle

Night was falling but Cheren continued to read his book by candlelight in his tent…until a slim hand pulled it away from him, making him scowl but instead of fussing he blew out the candle and curled up next to the body lying beside him.

20. Talent

When the two of them battled, it was often difficult to tell which of the two was the more powerful trainer and who was going to win.

21. Silence

It was difficult to breach that pregnant silence between them that day they had to go their separate ways until Touko defeated the pokemon league.

22. Journal

_Dear journal, Ever since I received my first pokemon, I can't seem to get my mind off of my best friend Touko. Am I finally realizing that I need her more or is it just lust?_

23. Grass

Touko smiled one day, when she realized the element that used to cause her discomfort and fear for her water-type starter instead gave her the greatest comfort she could imagine.

24. Strength

Cheren enjoyed testing Touko's abilities and trying to decipher her hidden strength.

25. Mask

The little smile that she wore on her face all the time was a mask, but Touko refused to admit it.

26. Ice

Cheren felt as if ice had pierced him. After all that training and he still couldn't protect her.

27. Fall

She screamed Cheren's name when his hand slipped from hers and could only watch in muted horror as he fell into the dark abyss.

28. Forgotten

Cheren checked his watch and frowned at how late it was getting before glancing at an exhausted Touko who was waiting by a window. Looks like her family forgot her birthday…again.

29. Dance

Without missing a beat, Touko allowed him to twirl her around the dance floor, laughing at the pompous look on his face.

30. Body

Their bodies moved in time with one another, hands exploring in the timeless dance between two friends who knew each other for ten wonderful years.

31. Sacred

Cheren considered a romantic relationship between two people to be sacred and not trifled with but of course he of all people was not going to admit that.

32. Farewells

The two friends and lovers found it difficult to say goodbye – even more so than saying the three unspoken words between them – before they had to leave to complete their destined paths. Touko had to defeat N and Cheren had to become stronger to defeat her and the champion.

33. World

While their journeys across the Unova region were full of both wonderful and heartbreaking memories, it was the memories of each other that would always stand out the most to them.

34. Formal

Touko spent many months making the final adjustments to her dress so that she could look presentable for Cheren's birthday.

35. Fever

"What's wrong Cheren?" Bianca asked placing a hand on his head. "Are you blushing because you feel like your having a fever."

36. Laugh

Cheren adored the way Touko's face lit up as she bubbled over in laughter.

37. Lies

Touko knew better then to lie to Cheren. The male had been her best friend for years and he could easily read her.

38. Forever

Cheren believed that forever was overrated but Touko begged to differ.

39. Overwhelmed

When the duties of being champion nearly drove Touko crazy, thoughts of a nagging Cheren grounded Touko long enough to continue her work and accept her next challenger.

40. Whisper

As she felt Cheren's hot breath on her cheek while being spooned against him in his bed, she found it increasingly difficult to pretend that she was sleeping soundly.

41. Wait

Cheren was tired of waiting for her to make a choice. It was either him or N.

42. Talk

Touko loved the times when she and Cheren could just sit down and talk about anything.

43. Search

Thus begun Cheren's long search of his best friend and the love of his life.

44. Hope

After she finally got over N, she could only pray that she could muster up the courage to tell Cheren how she felt about him.

45. Eclipse

When they fought side by side, Cheren and Touko were seen as equals, setting aside their rivalry and fighting in a powerful combination.

46. Gravity

Cheren believed that it didn't matter what both he and Touko did, it always seemed like Arceus conspired to keep them together.

47. Highway

Touko blushed as she hung on tight to a smirking Cheren on the motorcycle. Not even Charles the Heartbreaker looked better then Cheren on the motorcycle.

48. Unknown

They didn't know what the futures had in store for them, but they were going to stay together.

49. Unwind

Cheren let out a content purr as Touko massaged his aching shoulders.

50. White & Black

Every yin to a yang. White and Black. Touko and Cheren. Forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Motion**

The lurching in Cheren's stomach had nothing to do with surfing on his newest water-type pokemon, but maybe it had something to do with his best friend Touko surfing beside him in her new bikini.

**Cool**

There were few people who could break past the calm, near icy, mask he showed the world; Bianca did it by being a klutz and Touko did it whenever she touched his skin.

**Young**

"Girls can't be pokemon trainers," quipped a six year-old Cheren…only to have his glasses broken by an angry Touko.

**Last**

He was the last person you would expect to fall in love with anyone but that didn't really matter to him or to her.

**Wrong**

Cheren watches with angry eyes as N tries to tell Touko how unfit he is for her. What a liar and a hypocrite.

**Gentle**

He wasn't kind, soft or sweet, sometimes he did hurt her with the things he said and did but none of that matters when Touko feels his arms wrap around her waist.

**One**

Cheren let out another sigh as he walked up the stairs with his best friend passed out leaning on his shoulders; just one more battle. Yeah right. With Touko it was never one more.

**Thousand**

Kissing Cheren was a thousand times better then taking that nasty cough medicine.

**King**

Cheren couldn't be a king like N but he could sure act kingly when he wanted to and Touko knew it.

**Learn**

Cheren scowled as his third pokemon lost to a strong Ace Trainer who calmly asked him if he'd like to stop, the memory of laughing blue eyes and long brown hair made him pick out his next pokemon and begin again.

**Blur**

Touko saw the blonde head of one of Bianca rush past her and turned round only to have a black blur charge after her but she was in the way and in a few confused seconds she found herself on the floor with a panting red faced Cheren on top.

**Wait**

"I'm not ready to settle down now Cheren...but I will be some day." She hates the pain in his eyes and herself for her selfishness, but his hand lifts her chin up and he kisses her forehead; silently vowing to wait forever.

**Change**

Cheren sees a change in Touko. The swaying of her hips, the sweet fullness of her lips, her curves, and the sultry look in her eye. Oh that right, she was turning into a woman.

**Command**

Touko laughs at the thought of Cheren acting like N and commanding trainers to free their pokemon.

**Hold**

In the middle of the night when the lightning and thunder clash across the sky Cheren presses a trembling Touko to him and whispers her tales told to them when they were small children.

**Need**

Touko's stubborn, a tomboy, shameless, a daydreamer and has six powerhouse pokemon...but Cheren needs her in his life.

**Vision**

Very rarely she will catch him looking at N, Cress or some of the other male trainers with a look of envy on his face and she wonders if one day she'll be able to tell him that to her he'd always be handsome.

**Attention**

Cheren may act distant but for Touko he'll shower her with as much needed attention as she wants.

**Soul**

Cheren's never been good with words or expressing himself so whenever he kisses the female brunette trainer he puts his heart and soul into it.

**Picture**

Touko was rummaging through her attic when she found it; a small photograph of three children on it, scrawled on the bottom in untidy, childish letters was a single word: friends.

**Fool**

The door slams in Cheren's face and he facepalms. He should have never pretended to forget her birthday.

**Mad**

Touko rarely got angry but when she did it was a sight to see and Cheren makes sure to take picture of each expression.

**Child**

In the eyes of adults, Touko and Cheren were still children so what did they know about love? Funny, because they both know that love is when you stand by your cherished one through every bloody and dangerous trap that a green-haired tyrant lays out.

**Now**

"For once in your life Cheren go with the flow, because our love is now."

**Shadow**

"How could you pick him?" She slowly moves backwards scared by the darkness in N's eyes. "Let her go N!" Her head snaps up to see Cheren and Bianca advancing in on him with pokeballs out. Bianca looks angry but Cheren looks murderous.

**Goodbye**

The thought of saying goodbye to her terrifies Cheren more than anything else in the world.

**Hide**

Touko's mother had no idea that Cheren was hiding half-naked in her daughter's closet while she had brought the laundry up to her room.

**Fortune**

After winning a large amount of cash from a rich trainer he defeated, Cheren used the money to take Touko out on a one-month vacation in Unova's most famous ten star motel.

**Safe**

Her heart had been crushed by the one whom she thought she understood, but Cheren was the one who made sure to keep it safe and whole from now on.

**Ghost**

Ghost pokemon are really not Cheren's favorite but for some odd reason Touko adores them.

**Book**

His fingers quickly unwrap the parcel that Touko just dumped on his lap and almost smiles when he opens it and sees a copy of his favorite book.

**Eye**

Touko admired Cheren's eyes. They were always so cool and calculating but in the heat of battle the cold and calculating look was replaced by a hot sharpness that makes her inwardly shiver.

**Never**

Touko should have realized that when she gave herself to Cheren he was never going to let her go.

**Stroke**

Cheren's favorite time of the day is in the evening when Touko lays her head on his lap and allows him to stroke her hair.

**Sudden**

"M-Marriage! But Cheren it's so sudden a-and we're just kids! We can't get married now!" squeaked a shocked looking Touko but Cheren shakes his head and grabs her by the shoulders. "Then we can act like we're married and we can pretend that our friendship rings are our wedding rings!" He snaps and thanks his lucky stars when Touko agrees.

**Silly**

Touko knows that Cheren can act silly when he wants to and squeals with laughter when blows raspberries on her exposed tummy, clutching onto his hair with her hands and pushing and pulling not sure if she wants him to stop or keep going.

**Time**

Cheren glances at the clock then back at the sleeping Touko beside him. It was almost morning and her mother would be awake any minute but still…he had time.

**Wash**

She suppresses a pleasurable shudder as Cheren's hands rubbed the bath oil onto her shoulders and she can hear him chuckle dryly in her ear.

**Torn**

Cheren was torn between lying to Touko that he was the one who kissed her when she slept or telling the truth and begging for forgiveness.

**History**

"Cheren my relationship with N is history so please don't feel so insecure when someone brings him up in a conversation."

**Power**

Touko was aware of the fact that Cheren wasn't buff but that didn't stop her from running her hands over his chest.

**Bother**

He needs to have a word with Touko's fan club about trying to take her away from him, it's getting very annoying.

**God**

Even though they live in a time of science and technology Touko still prays every night and thanks Arceus for letting her heart love.

**Wall**

Cheren is relieved when the wall between the two of them is completely broken.

**Naked**

Touko's never been comfortable being naked or half-naked in front of Cheren so she turns from him slightly when she strips, but his hands crush her to him and he whispers gently yet coldly, "You are beautiful and don't you dare turn yourself away from me."

**Drive**

For all Cheren's inexperience in making-out he has tremendous stamina and passion and Touko is the one who is tired out first, he just laughs and stretches out next to her on her bed, letting her catch her breath.

**Harm**

Touko reminds Cheren that she's not just a damsel in distress when she punches a rowdy motorcyclist in the nose.

**Precious**

Their friendship rings are no longer a sign of friendship but of love and devotion.

**Hunger**

Cheren's desire and hunger for Touko will never be sated and she can't count the times she's had to hide bite marks on her neck and arms with make-up or clothing.

**Believe**

Neither of them can afford to believe in Happily Ever After but slowly and surely they are starting to.


	5. Chapter 5

**01. Air – **Touko would never admit that her lungs would empty whenever she caught sight of Cheren's eyes.

**02. Apples –** She reminds Cheren of a rosy red apple with the color of her blush, the sign of her anger and the sweet taste that is unique to her that only he can sample.

**03. Beginning – **Touko stared at the boy in front of her, slightly intimidated by his smarts and the frigid coldness around him, and couldn't help but wonder why her mother told her to be friends with him.

**04. Bugs –** It amuses Cheren to no end that the fierce and proud female trainer can turn into a shrieking damsel when she sees a bug-type pokemon.

**05. Coffee – **A lot of people stare when they see them sitting in the sonata café, the two take no notice. The ice prince and the female champion. What an interesting pair.

**06. Dark – **Touko is not so blinded by her affection that she misses the shadows in Cheren's eyes and face; they just make her more determined to banish them.

**07. Despair – **When he hears she had once ridden on the Ferris wheel with that bastard N he can feel the loneliness, sadness and anger attacking his mind.

**08. Doors –** Most people wouldn't assume that Cheren could be polite and gentlemanly, but then again most people are too put off by his attitude to get close; she can't help but chuckle at their faces when he opens the door for her.

**09. Drink** – Cheren loves it when she drinks lemonade. It makes her taste even sweeter.

**10. Duty** – It took a long time for Touko to finally realize that duty and love were two separate entities and must not be balanced, no matter how miserable it makes her and Cheren.

**11. Earth – **Cheren knows that gravity holds him to the earth but he can't figure out what pulls him to Touko with the same strength. It's something that deeply frustrates him making him all the more determined to defeat her.

**12. End – **N once tried to end their relationship after coming back from God knows where but Touko refused to be swayed.

**13. Fall – **Touko only helplessly smiles when she hears about N's unfortunate "tumble" down a set of stairs.

**14. Fire** –Her smiles and blazing passion were just enough to make the ice in him melt for a few precious moments.

**15. Flexible – **Touko's sure that if she wasn't so bendy her body would be seriously bruised by what they'd just done.

**16. Flying – **When she takes his hand in front of everyone without shame Cheren is sure that his feet aren't on the ground.

**17. Food -** "It's not that bad is it?" Touko asks when he takes a bite out of her food. It takes all his strength to shake his head and take a second bite

**18. Foot – **She nearly spits out her soda when she feels Cheren's foot rub against her leg.

**19. Grave –** The silence between them stretches on and on as they both kneel at the grave of Touko's father. "Hey dad…this is Cheren…and I love him."

**20. Revealing – **There are times when Cheren wishes she would stop wearing those short shorts because he gets tired of telling perverts to back off.

**21. Head –** "You and Cheren are together! Touko are you sure you're right in the head?"

**22. Hollow** – To everyone else he was a smart-ass with nothing good or kind inside him...it wasn't really true, Touko filled him with her own warmth and caring.

**23. Honor – **The others grumble as they see who had the honor of being Touko's date for the Unova ball, but they value their pride too much to do more then mumble.

**24. Hope – **Cheren doesn't believe in hope which is fine because Touko has enough for the both of them.

**25. Light – **He loves it when he wakes up before her in the morning because then he can watch the morning sun rise on her face and she was at her loveliest with the light on her face.

**26. Lost – **Touko knew she was too far gone when Cheren convinces her to let her hair down for a year.

**27. Metal – **Cheren slips the golden metal band on her finger and swells with love at the tears in her eyes. "I know we aren't adults just yet but…will you have the honor of being my girlfriend?"

**28. New** – No one says a word when she comes home wearing Cheren's…tights.

**29. Old – **Cheren was going to remain with her until they were old and wrinkly or buried six feet under.

**30. Peace – **It took Touko a while to realize how peaceful it was around him, everyone avoided him (except for Bianca), and so he became a haven for her.

**31. Poison – **Before Touko knew him his touch felt like it was draining the life out of her and his intense eyes made her feel powerless to stop him.

**32. Pretty – **Cheren isn't handsome, he is sullen and looks a little bit like a girl, but Touko could not deny how amazing he looked descending the staircase in a handsome tuxedo his eyes locked on hers.

**33. Rain – **Touko's hair was plastered to her face and she looked dirty, that still didn't stop Cheren from kissing her in the middle of the street with the rain pelting down on them.

**34. Regret – **Cheren knew that if he pushed her away N would get her and he would curse himself for not trying to keep her.

**35. Roses –** Touko smiles as a single rose is left for her on the pillow.

**36. Secret - **"What is going on here!" The couple breaks apart to see Touko's mother gawking at them from the bedroom door.

**37. Snakes – **Cheren knew that N was warning her about him, whispering in her ear, trying to turn her against him but he wasn't going to lose to that green-haired viper.

**38. Snow – **Cheren hates the snow yet can't help but smile when Touko laughs with joy whilst playing in the white blanket that covers the world.

**39. Solid** – She learned very early that Cheren was just as stubborn as her and solid like a rock, refusing to budge for anyone.

**40. Spring – **The warmth of the sun makes his skin tingle and the green grass brings a genuine smile to his face but it is only Touko who can make him laugh.

**41. Stable – **When they weren't battling each other or defeating Plasma Grunts, their relationship was pretty stable.

**42. Strange – **They were an odd and unlikely pair but both of them were thankful they'd found each other.

**43. Summer** – Bianca picks out a summer dress for Touko and say, "See its blue! I'm sure Cheren will like this on you."

**44. Taint – **Cheren swore to never let the evils of the world taint the girl he held in his arms.

**45. Ugly – **"No Touko you don't look fat in those jeans and the ribbon in your hair makes you look beautiful not ugly."

**46. War – **Touko grits her teeth as another water balloon hits her. Okay, this water war was getting out of hand.

**47. Water – **She can't help but think that Cheren's a closet pervert as he watches her swim in the lake with a heated look on his face.

**48. Welcome – **Cheren's parents were more then happy to welcome the young lady who made their son smile.

**49. Winter** – Cheren is pleased that she is bundled up appropriately in the cold.

**50. Wood – **Touko lets out a gasp as Cheren pins her to a tree and crashes his mouth against hers, her last coherent thought was that she hoped the wood didn't bruise her back too much before letting her eyes close and return the kiss.


End file.
